


Part-time idol composer

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Scenes we didn't see [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Idols, Music, Slice of Life, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Riko has received a letter of invitation to a well-known idol agency. Her Idol days long over and a career as a pianist not withholding, she goes to the meeting to find out why she was called.





	Part-time idol composer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 
  * Inspired by [Happy Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357810) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 

> This fic contains spoilers to the following fics:  
\- How to Handle a Nico by Ryqoshay  
\- Happy Life by Ryqoshay  
\- Next Steps by (me)
> 
> Timeframe:  
This fic occurs around the time of the chapter 'Changes' in Next steps.  
Riko is an established classical pianist a few years after finishing college. She lives with Yochik-... Yohanne in Tokyo.

Riko looked up at the building, re-checking the address she had on her phone. I certainly appeared correct, but somehow... she had expected it to be more... flashy. 

_ This is it! _ , she thought, _ Egao Jōshō _. 

She looked at the time, she was still 15 minutes early. There was still time. She opened her recent calls, pressed on a contact and, a few seconds later, started to hear a dial-tone. 

“Did you get it, Riri?” 

“I haven’t even had the meeting yet. I’m just outside the building and wanted to call you before I went in. Needed to hear your voice to calm me down.” 

“And Yohane is here to provide her angelic companion with strength. You will be fine. My army of little demon shall smite the unworthy blocking your path.” 

Riko giggled, Yoshiko always knew what she needed to hear to calm her down. Fallen Angel persona and all. 

“Seriously, “, the fallen angel reverted to her normal voice, “you’ll do great. They asked to meet you after all, they know your work. It will be OK dearest Riri. You got this.” 

Riko breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the nervousness ebb from her mind. She was ready. 

“Thanks, Yocchan. I’m good to go. Love you” 

“Love you too”, came from the other side of the line and the call disconnected. 

Filled with confidence, Riko strode towards the building and her meeting. 

* * *

“Welcome to Egao Jōshō. How may I help you today?” 

“Sakurauchi Riko.”, Riko presented her card, “I have an appointment.” 

“Ahh, there you are”, the receptionist said, looking at her screen and receiving the card, “Please have a seat over there. I’ll page the staff to get you an escort.” 

“Escort?”, Riko was surprised, what did they expect her to do? 

“Yes. She’ll be here momentarily.” 

Riko walked over to the indicated area and sat down in one if the chairs, putting her briefcase next to her. 

_ Strange. Why an escort? _, she thought. 

Since the end of Aquors, she hadn’t really kept up with the idol world, but when she received the letter from Egao Jōshō, Yoshiko had pointed out that it was the agency Ruby and Leah were signed to. A quick phone call to Ruby, where the shy redhead had practically exploded into a torrent of words with _ µ’s _ , _ A-RISE _ and _ cool _being among the main ones. Riko had practically gotten a refresher of all things idol from high-school and onwards. Apparently Egao Jōshō was founded and operated by members from µ’s and A-RISE and was the agency to others from those groups and the founders were married to members of µ’s. And to top it all off, Egao, as it was apparently called in the vernacular, didn’t hold to the strict ‘no dating’ policy of most agencies and even encouraged their signed idols to have a normal life as in so far it was possible as an Idol. 

As she kept reminiscing about what Ruby had told her, a small woman with glasses approached her. 

“Excuse me. Sakurauchi-san?” 

“Yes.”, she stood up and extended her card, taking the woman’s and regarding it. 

_ Koizumi Hanayo – _ _ Chief Talent Scout – _ _ Economy _ _ – Idol _ _ Research _

_ Koizumi... Koizumi... wait... _

“Excuse me, Koizumi-san?” 

The woman jittered slightly and turned slowly around. She looked nervous. 

“Y-yes?” 

“You were in µ’s, weren’t you?” 

Koizumi-san nodded. 

“Yes. Are you a fan?” 

“Well, in a way. The leader of our school idol group idolized µ’s. Your drive showed us what was possible to achieve to save our school. Thank you.” 

Riko bowed to the nervous woman. 

“Please. Get up.”, Hanayo waved franticly, “And thank you. It’s nice to know that we inspired you. Before you leave...” 

“Yes.” 

“Would you please sign some things for me?” 

Riko was taken aback... this was unexpected. 

“Of course, I’d be glad too.” 

Koizumi-san composed herself. 

“Now... shall we?”, the nervousness was gone. 

“Of course.”, said Riko, following her through the hallways. 

* * *

Riko sat in a comfortable chair outside what was clearly a big meeting room. She heard muffled voices from the inside but it was not possible to make out what was being said. Suddenly the door opened, a woman strode out, no one Riko recognized, and closed the door after her. Riko waited. 

“Sakurauchi-san please” came from the room. Riko stood up, adjusted her clothes and knocked on the door. 

“Excuse the intrusion.”, and opened the door. 

The room was decorated like an almost comically stylized interview room, with a large table and a lone chair in front of it. Behind the table, she recognized Koizumi Hanayo, Kira, or was it Kōsaka, Tsubasa and Yazawa Nico, or _ Nico-Nii _. Yazawa Nico looked a little different than the pictures she remembered. 

She sat down in the chair. 

“Sakurauchi-san...” 

“Please, use my first name.” 

“Riko-san then.”, said Yazawa-san, “First of all, thank you for coming. Given your, no doubt, busy schedule we’re happy that you would make the time to meet us. I’m Yazawa Nico, founder of Egao Jōshō, next to me is my business partner Kōsaka Tsubasa and you’ve already met Koizumi Hanayo.” 

“Nice to meet you all. You were all an inspiration to our school idol group in Uranohoshi. We will never be able to thank you enough for lighting the way.” 

Was Riko seeing things? It looked for a moment that Yazawa-san would start to cry. Maybe she’d been too strong in her words? 

“It was groups like yours that expanded on what we left behind. You should be proud of what you accomplished.”, Kōsaka Tsubasa interjected, looking slightly uncomfortable, glancing at Yazawa-san. 

Koizumi-san stepped up to the rescue. 

“The reason we requested you see us is that we would like to ask you if would be interested to work with us. As we know your career makes you a busy woman it would be a part-time contract with liberal deadlines.” 

“I..”, Riko halted. They wanted her to compose for them? For µ’s? Or, well, for Yazawa-san? “I don’t know what to say.” 

The three women behind the desk looked at each other and smiled. Yazawa-san spoke. 

“If I may: I went with my wife to see a recital with you some weeks ago and as I saw and heard you play, I felt a certain connection to your music. It reminded me of my time with µ’s and its composer; a feisty redhead. It made me feel all those emotions again, of the rollercoaster of our lives. And... and...” 

She sniffed. 

Riko began to feel slightly ill at ease, this was not at all going as she had expected. Was Yazawa-san about to cry as she relived the memory of the recital? 

“I just wanted to say how touched I was by your music.”, Yazawa-san composed herself, “and I wanted to see if we could have a classical pianist on staff. Then Hanayo told me about your idol-days and your background. Otonokizaka has profiled itself as a school of the arts, especially music since the days of µ’s, and even though you only spent a year there, I can feel that school and your alma mater, Uranohoschi, in your music. And it moves me deeply.” 

She began misting up. 

“And then I dug into your library of songs that you did for Aquors... watching your performances...” 

Yazawa-san had tears falling from her eyes. Riko, Kōsaka-san and Koizumi-san looked on in shock. Yazawa-san continued: 

“...it felt like: here is a brilliant young woman, a master crafter of harmonies and melody. I want to know her, and with Hanayo’s help, I found out that I already did in a way. This woman had created something for me. A doujin commissioned years ago.” 

Riko looked quizzingly at Yazawa-san. 

“I am _ No1Idol _.” 

Riko eyes went wide. 

_ So, it had been her _ , Riko thought as she desperately tried to wrestle back control of her emotions. _ No1Idol on LINE is Yazawa Nico _. 

Yazawa-san continued: 

“Now I want her to make music for me. And I want to be able to tell her that she is brilliant and, as your leader Takami-san liked to say in interviews: she truly shines.” 

The mention of Chika’s words and the realization of No1Idols identity sent Riko over. The tears that had threatened to fall, started to rain. At the sight of this. Yazawa-san, and indeed the rest of the attendants, panicked. 

“I’m so sorry. I meant no disrespect. I was just so deeply moved by you and your groups work.” 

Through her tears, Riko said: 

“It’s fine. I’m glad. I must apologize for my behavior, your words of praise, they were so... unexpected and so heartfelt. I thank you for them.”, as she took out a small tissue and wiped away the tears and offered another to Yazawa-san, some of her red hair fell forward as she extended her arm. 

“Thanks, Maki-chan.” 

_ Ehh _ _ ? _

Yazawa-san stiffened and went pale. Riko stayed put. Kōsaka-san and Koizumi-san looked at Yazawa-san in shock. 

“I’m so sorry”, Yazawa-san stood up and bowed, “I don’t know what came over me, you reminded me of her. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. Please forgive me.” 

Riko sat motionless in her chair, confused beyond words. Mouth slightly open. 

“Maybe we should take a short break to compose ourselves. Nico, would you join me please? “, Kōsaka-san asked, no, ordered Yazawa-san gesturing at Koizumi-san to take the reins. 

“Great idea Tsubasa-san. Riko-san, this way please.”, Koizumi-san said as she ushered Riko out of the room. 

* * *

Riko sat in a small corner of the office sectioned of by movable screens. It was a little rest area, complete with couches and freshly made tea. Koizumi-san poured her some. 

“I’m very sorry about Nico’s... ehh Yazawa-san conduct just now. We’re frankly worried that she is overworking herself for the sake of the agency.” 

“I understand. Having a stressed superior is never good. May I ask you something Koizumi-san?” 

“Hanayo please, and of course.” 

“Right... Hanayo-san, when you asked me to sign something for you later, you we’re talking about Aquors items, were you not?”, Riko asked. 

An almost imperceivable change took place in Hanayo-san's posture. It became straighter, more reassured. 

“As you saw on my card, I’m in charge of Idol Research here. When Yazawa-san asked me to look into you as for our meeting, I knew that your name had a very familiar ring to it. I studied your record most thoroughly; re-listened to your material and read all the interviews I could find. So, I know a lot about you.” 

Hanayo-san's shyer demeanor returned. 

“I took some of my personal collection of Aquors items with me today in the hopes that you would be willing to sign them for me.” 

Riko felt a little ill at ease, the intensity of Hanayo-san when she was speaking about idols was unmistakable. When it came to idols, she was a force of nature. 

“That is... well... a little uncomfortable to hear, but I recognize that trait from my friends in Aquors. Especially Ruby-chan and Dia-san.” 

“Ahh yes the sisters. You know that we have Ruby-chan signed here?” 

“In fact, I do. She borrowed some karaoke equipment from here for a party for my... partner.” 

“You mean Tsushima-san?” 

“Ehh... yes, how did you know?” 

“I good at what I do.”, there was no doubt in Hanayo-san's voice, “And I know that even though it is now legal, there was a time when we had to be more discreet with who we love.”. She held out her left hand. A ring adorned the ring-finger. 

“My fiancée's name is Rin. And yes, she is a girl.” 

“I understand.”, Riko chuckled. “Wait... what.. Rin? As in Hoshizora-san?” 

“The same.” Hanayo-san smiled a warm, loving smile. 

“Excuse me.”, a third voice cut in, “Sakurauchi-san, could I please speak with you for a moment?”, Yazawa-san said, and directing herself to Hanayo-san, “In private.” 

Hanayo-san stood up like a military cadet and said: “Of course, I was just going anyway.” She mouthed _ I’ll bring it here _ to Riko, who nodded quietly. 

Yazawa-san kept standing. She bowed and said: 

“I must apologize for my behavior earlier Sakurauchi-san. I got so caught up in the moment, and your hair, well it’s a close match to my wife, Maki, so I just spoke on instinct. I meant no disrespect. 

_ Maki? Did she mean Nishikino? The Nishikino Maki that had been the composer for µ’s? _

“I understand. It’s fine. Really! It just took me by surprise. Please get up and think nothing more of it. And call me Riko.” 

“Thank you for understanding.”, Yazawa-san sat down, “Anyway, I understand if you feel uncomfortable with the situation so that you’ll want to turn the offer down. You already gave me a wonderful gift in the doujin. But I’d like it very much if you’d at least consider it for a moment to sign with us.” 

Riko thought as Yazawa-san finished her sentence, then she blurted out: 

“I’ll do it.” 

Yazawa-san looked at her agape for a second, then collected herself: “You will? Wonderful!” 

“As you know I’m quite busy with my other obligations, but doing an idol song every now and then would be a good way to flex my creative muscles. I must however insist that the lyrics are provided at the beginning and don’t change in their flow after I have started.” 

Riko raised herself out of the couch and bowed. 

“If you can accept those terms, then I look forward to working with you.” 

For a second Riko thought Yazawa-san would start crying again, so thick was the atmosphere. 

“Please, get up Riko-san.”, Yazawa-san stood up and extended her hand. “Welcome to Egao Jōshō.” 

They shook hands. A mere moment later they jumped as a loud crash nearby startled them. Hanayo-san had dropped a box on the floor as she approached the little rest area. Her eyes were happy. A fan with the letters A and q peeked out of the box. 

“Wonderful!”, she said and smiled her warm smile again. 

For the a while the three of them just stood there. 

“Shall we see to the contract?” asked Yazawa-san. 

“Let’s!” replied Riko. 

* * *

In a flat somewhere in Tokyo, a dog barked. This was followed by the mjau of a cat. 

“Is she calling?” a voice asked as it ran to pick up the shaking device in the hallway. 

“I got it. And wow, do I have a story to tell you when I get home.”, the voice on the other side said. 

“I told you my little demons would smite anyone in the way of my supreme angel!” 

“Yocchan, you should have a talk with your demons, for their smiting made it all... otherworldly” 

“Ehh?” 

“See you in a bit, I’m stepping on the train now. Love you.” 

“You too, Riri.” 

Yoshiko stood triumphant as she began to smell something getting a bit too done in the kitchen that she’d left in the oven. Phobetor and Prelude followed her as she screamed curses at the gods of baking. 


End file.
